


Rebanadas de vida

by Divy_Shakti



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pregnant Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti
Summary: Una historia, tres perspectivas diferentes.
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. Peter

Peter.

No sabía a ciencia cierta las copas que había llevado, agradecía a todos los dioses que su Padre no hubiese llegado aún a la fiesta. Se reflejaba a sí mismo en la copa, un traje el cual no era muy su estilo, un peinado lleno de laca. El colchón de un color que ni siquiera sabía si podría pronunciar, muy cómodo.  
De hecho, él mismo se preguntaba por qué demonios estaba ahí, podía ver a Tony Stark desde lejos platicando con un montón de gente extraña y eso le daba la fuerza suficiente para acabarse de un trago lo que quedaba de su Martini.  
-¿Peter has considerado mi propuesta?- y fue cuando lo recordó, aquel chico rubio con ojos verdes, muy tristes. Que contrastaban con la sonrisa de su rostro, una Gioconda cualquiera. Se levantó como pudo para tomar otra copa de algún mesero que había llegado por ahí y volvió a sentarse.  
-Es complicado.  
-Para ti todo es complicado- Harry tomó la copa que traía Peter en las manos y ahora era el quien tomaba de un trago ese Martini y saliendo.  
Peter se dio cuenta de su error y fue a seguirle- Harry discúlpame, entiende que no es fácil para mí.  
Harry había pasado su mano a sus cabellos mostrando pequeñas perlas de sudor provocado por el licor- Peter, ya muy pronto iremos a la universidad. Habíamos prometido tener un cuarto juntos en Oxford y sabes que un día ahí…- acercado su rostro al del castaño- no sé tú, pero yo no me voy a poder contener.  
Y en eso se dio a la fuga, Peter trataba de alcanzarlo. Se lamentaba, Harry era perfecto, era atento, amoroso, él estaba en busca de una familia, una familia estable. Todo eso le estaba dando Harry Osborno ¿Por qué le era tan difícil? Y el ello su respuesta se le apareció de frente.  
-¿Peter?-Tony Stark se le había parado enfrente. Con esa ropa tan elegante con la cual nunca aspiraría a tener. Le emocionaba que Tony le hablara, que le hablara por su nombre con esa forma tan coqueta de ser. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder tocarle y confesarle todo lo que había en su interior, pero aún estaba algo sobrio, aun no se sentía digno de hablar con un Stark- ¿Has visto a Steve?  
Y todo el encanto del momento se iba, todas sus fuerzas se desvanecían, y unas inmensas ganas de llorar aparecían, agradecía profundamente su olor alcohólico- No sé, tal vez siga en SHIELD, con papeleo y esas cosas.  
-Le he estado llamando a su celular y no contesta.  
Peter rodó los ojos, ¿Por qué preguntarle a él? - Llamale a Sam, de seguro te pasará a papá.  
Tony había tomado una pausa, apretado sus labios e irse no sin antes decir un corto gracias.  
Un suspiro, y unas ganas profundas de llorar se acordó- Harry.  
Tomo el ascensor, abriéndose al primer toque, veía su reflejo. Él no era así, él no tomaba, el no mentía. Porqué le estaba costando tanto decirle a Harry que no lo amaba de esa manera, porqué. Y cuando se abrió el ascensor miró a los lados, no veía a Harry por ningún lado no obstante estaba otra persona que no esperaba ver ese día.  
Hace meses que se había desaparecido de casa y ahora estaba ahí, de lo más normal del mundo con unos jeans y un suéter rojo.  
-Pet…-  
Podía ser el hijo y novio ejemplar, pero con quien realmente sacaba sus demonios y sus angeles era..-Callate, cállate por un maldito instante Wade. No estoy de humor para aguantarse. ¿Has visto a Harry?  
Wade se quedó en silencio.  
-¡Te pregunté si habías visto a Harry!  
-Me dijiste que me callara.  
Peter quería morir, tenía ganas de llorar, de enojarse y patear gente; se pone la mano en la frente quería soltar una risa, ante la situación cómica que le presentaba Wade, era tan simple y tan idiota- Ahora quiero que me respondas si viste a Harry.  
-Hace dos minutos en una limosina.  
Ese día había suspirado demasiado- gracias- y con ello se fue hacía la salida, le faltaba bastante camino.  
-Pet-Pet, espera.  
-No me sigas. Es tu culpa.  
Wade jaló a Peter- ¿Cómo puede ser mi culpa si acabo de llegar? -  
“Tranquilo Peter, tranquilo” pensó- Acabas de llegar, te fuiste por cinco meses y antes de eso te fuiste tres y antes de eso otros cinco Es tu culpa qué Harry me exija que le ponga nombre nuestra relación – Esta noche no podía ser peor. Y si se hacía el idiota con sus preguntas y respuesta- Todo es tu culpa Wade Wilson.  
-Me fui porque era lo mejor.  
Peter paró en seco. Las lágrimas calientes brotaban por las mejillas de Peter ya no podía ocultarlo- Tu más que nadie, más que Ned o Michelle, sabe mi historia. La has vivido, has estado ahí desde el primer momento y por ello mismo irte es la peor elección. Y por eso mismo quiero que te largues y ya no vuelvas. No quiero una pareja de momento, quiero una pareja que se quede conmigo, que desee que tengamos muchos hijos, y que ame a sus hijos. Tanto que no de razones de abandonarlo nunca. Y tú, Wade Wilson, no eres eso y no me importa lo mucho que me gustes, no hay nada de eso que me puedas ofrecer. Y Harry, sí.  
Y sin mas se fue, ya ni siquiera se fijó en si Wade hizo alguna expresión, ya no quería buscar a Harry, quería llegar a su casa, y encerrarse. Faltaba poco para la salida. Las puertas corredizas se abrieron, la brisa del aire toco su cara y…


	2. Steve

Steve.  
Steve había tratado todo lo posible por hacer el menor ruido posible para abrir la puerta y llegar a su cuarto subiendo las escaleras. Justo enfrente del cuarto de Peter y el cuarto de huéspedes que resultaba ser el cuarto de Wade a veces.   
Pero algo lo detuvo en el costado, su hijo estaba dormido con un libro abierto a la altura de su pecho en una posición bastante incomoda. Ya contaba con 17 años, pero para una persona cómo el Capitán América podría con eso y más. Lo envolvió en una cobija, como cuando era niño, trató que el mentó de su hijo casi adulto quedará en su hombro y subió las escaleras con parsimonia. Le traía grandes recuerdos, aunque, no todos eran alegres.  
“Papá ¿me cargas a mi cuarto y me les un cuento?”  
“Papá cuéntame una de las aventuras del Capitán América y los vengadores”  
“Papá ¿Por qué no tengo una mamá o un papá?”  
“Papá ¿Quién es ese señor?”  
“Papá…”  
Para Steve, Peter siempre sería su bebe y su más grande orgullo. Una vez que le depositó en su cama fue inevitable no darle un beso en sus castaños rizos. A Peter esa clase de afectos nunca le parecieron ridículos.  
El olor a tocino y huevo despertó al padre ejemplar. Peter había preparado el desayuno.  
-¡Buenos días papá!- le había dado un beso en la mejilla y dejado el plato en lo que se sentaba.  
Steve simplemente bostezó- es sábado, no deberías estar despierto a estas horas.  
-He estado en exámenes la semana antepasada y la semana pasada te la pasaste en Europa buscando no sé qué organización malvada, que se supone yo no debería saber que existen- Se sentó el también con su respectivo desayuno- y ahora te iras a Alaska todo el día ¿Te molesta que pensará en un momento para estar juntos? - Steve logró ver esa mirada de cachorro con el rostro hacía su plato y su mirada hacía él.   
-No…- alargó el brazo para tocar el hombro de su hijo- claro que no, muchas gracias.   
-Te extrañaba- había dicho Peter para si mismo, más que para su padre. Pero Steve no pudo evitar escucharlo.  
Antes de que Peter cumpliera 13 había optado por monitorear las misiones desde SHIELD así tendría más tiempo para con su hijo. Pero aun así sentía que Peter no quería separarse.  
La misión había sido un éxito, llegando a las instalaciones de SHIELD pasaron un momento escribiendo reportes y eso Sam le interrumpe.  
-Cap, tienes una llamada.  
-Peter- se dijo más por costumbre que por preguntarse por el remitente.  
-De hecho, es Stark- le entregó el teléfono.  
-¿Tony?-   
-¿Olvidaste nuestro evento?  
Y fue ahí donde los ojos de Steve reaccionaron- Claro que no, solo que tuve una misión en Alaska y acabamos de llegar.   
Y si, gracias a SHIELD pudieron proporcionarle un traje y llegó a dicha fiesta en menos de una hora. Viendo al castaño con unas personas riendo amenamente. Una vez que estuvieron uno frente del otro se dieron un apasionante beso dando de qué hablar al público.  
“¿Qué no se habían divorciado?”  
“De hecho nunca se casarón”  
“Probablemente tenga que ver con el hecho de que Tony Stark haya renunciado a ser Iron-man”  
“A pesar de que las noticias los tengan todos los días en los periódicos por una u otra razón, siguen siendo un misterio para la farándula”  
-Vamos a la terraza- sonrió Tony.  
-Tu y yo sabemos que ese ascensor no nos lleva a la terraza.  
-Qué persuasivo eres- jalándole hacía el ascensor, sin importarle nada, jaló nuevamente a Steve y le empezó a depositar besos por todo el cuello- te extrañaba, necesitaba esto desde hace mucho tiempo.  
“te extrañaba” curioso que los dos el mismo día se hayan puesto de acuerdo para decir esas palabras. Ambos en la cama, ya entregados. Con sus cuerpos desnudos a Steve encima de Tony se le ocurrió decir.  
-No sabía que tenías el teléfono de Peter- Tony comenzó a torcer los ojos.  
-No lo tengo.  
-Es el único- realmente Wade también lo hacía, pero hace mucho que no estaba en la ciudad- que sabe contactarme con Sam.  
-Estaba aquí, con un chico rubio- Hubo un tiempo en el que Tony Stark sabía todo de Peter Rogers. Pero Steve sabía que con el tiempo le molestaba.   
-Si era Harry Osborn, su novio. Llevan poco andando, Harry no para de repetir que irán juntos a Oxford- Esto cambió la mirada de Tony a una más alegre, más radiante.  
-¡Oh!, es cierto, ya van 17 años de ello- “Ello”, Así como a Tony le molestaba hablar de Peter, a Steve le molestaba lo lejano que hablaba de Peter. Era su hijo al final de cuentas y para él Peter siempre sería su prioridad- Eso quiere decir qué una vez que se vayan, ¿Tu y yo podríamos regresar a vivir juntos?  
Steve había cerrado los ojos lentamente, se levantó de aquella posición. Y colocó los pies en el suelo- Tu eres un CEO y yo soy un Espia, Así, es más cómodo. En ello él teléfono de Steve sonó…


	3. Tony

Tony.

-Lo siento- había levantado sus prendas en lo que se vestía- Wade llamó, me dijo que Peter está muy mal.  
-Solo ha de ser vomitó- expreso Tony molesto, mientras se incorporaba.  
-¿Vomito?  
-Sí, cuando le pregunté por ti estaba un poco tomado. - Steve puso sus manos unos segundos en su rostro para bajarles lentamente. En lo que se paraba de la cama.  
-Una cosa es que no te importe por ser Peter Roger y otra que no te importe cómo ser humano, si serás…-  
-¿Si seré qué?, dilo- Estaban los dos de pie desnudos. Ya se había tardado años para decirlo, cuando eran ellos dos no había ni un problema, pero cuando se trataba de Peter Rogers. Tony Stark era el peor de los humanos.  
-No lo puedo creer, no puedo creer que existan personas como tú, ¿Nunca te ha importado nadie? - Le tomo de las mejillas, con los ojos azules perforando los castaños.  
Tony deseaba gritar, él creía que todo estaba bien. pero nunca lo estuvo. Él también tomaba las mejillas de Steve- El único que me importa eres tu Steve. Nadie más y hubiéramos sido felices si nada más hubiésemos estado tú y yo en la ecuación. Pero por amor fui capaz de todo, incluso dejar de ser egoísta.  
-Sabes que Peter es igual o más importante que tú.  
Tony se separó para darle la espalda- Nunca quise compartirte con nadie, ni siquiera con ese hijo tuyo.   
-Aunque te duela, ¡será nuestro hijo!  
Se dio un silenció, las piernas de Tony temblaban.   
-No- se repitió a su mismo- no, ni siquiera aquellos minutos que lo tuve en brazos lo sentí mío y nunca lo será-Y cayo de rodillas a lado de la cama, se miraba las manos, como si en ellas tuviese una gran carga, una carga inexplicable, una carga que no era suya.   
Tony escuchó cómo Steve recogía sus cosas en silenció y al cabo de algunos minutos, se posó enfrente de Tony al otro lado de la cama- Iré a ver cómo esta Peter, independientemente de que sea o no una borrachera. Cerró la puerta de golpe, dejando a un Tony frio.  
No le costó mucho tiempo ponerse su traje nuevamente. Se miró en el espejo del tocador por un rato. Ese traje de tres piezas, un poco de colonia, sus cabellos perfectamente acomodados por la cera para peinar, y sus ojos rojos. Para no llorar tomó el frasco de su colonia y lo estampó en la primera pared que encontró.  
Del odio al amor solo hay un paso, Tony suponía que del amor al odio era igual.  
Recordaba haber amado a Peter, cuando estaba en su vientre, ya que recibía mucho afecto por parte de Steve. Cómo le daba besos a su estómago; le decía lo hermoso y perfecto que era con aquel vientre abultado. Y creyó que al tenerlo en sus manos serían la pareja perfecta, creía que lo amaría con todas sus fuerzas y que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara. Que sería su mundo y de nadie más, que le profesaría amor como lo hacía Steve.  
Una vez que lo vio de frente aquel ser diminuto, llorón, mocoso, con gestos repugnantes, se dio cuenta que aquello no iba funcionar. Pero había quedado en silencio para no hacer sentir mal a Steve, el realmente era feliz, “tener a sus dos personas favoritas” repetía constantemente.   
Momentos en lo que Peter le quitaba la atención de Steve. Tenía esa mirada, de entrega y de que no importaba lo que sucediera, ese niño sería su mundo.   
Y fue ahí cuando Tony dejo de ver a Peter como su hijo, una cosa era serle indiferente al niño y otra verle sino cómo un rival potencial que en cualquier momento podría quitarle el amor de Steve.   
“No me importa que haya venido de mí, no siento nada por él”  
“¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?”  
“si hubiera sido egoísta, no te hubiera dado tu tan amado hijo”  
Tony recordó esos 17 años, la negación de Steve, no podría entender cómo un progenitor no podría amar a su hijo. Y claro recuerda eventualmente que Steve le había dicho que Peter era inteligente como él. Y que era sumamente excepcional. Recordaba que Steve no era el único que se lo había dicho.   
De la misma manera cuando Peter de unos 13 años había llegado a su casa con los ojos llorosos preguntándole el por qué no le amaba y se le acercó un abrazo.  
El instinto de Tony fue apartarlo y mirarle con terror “Steve quería un hijo y se lo di. Siempre ha sido Steve, nunca fuiste tú. Lo lamento”   
Recuerda haber cerrado la puerta sin el mayor remordimiento del mundo. Lo que si recuerda es que Steve había estado más distante con él. Eso era lo que le dolía, que su Steve le odiase.  
Esa relación siempre fue una liga de estira y afloja. Conocía bastante bien a Steve. Sabía que también seguía enamorado.   
Por ello aceptaba que no amara a Peter. Y aceptaba este eterno noviazgo, ya que era lo único que Tony podría ofrecerle, no quería una familia, lo quería a él.   
No obstante Tony no aceptaba que también amara a Peter, ese infiltrado de sus entrañas, que se robaba a su Steve.   
Probablemente Peter podría sentir algo de cariño por Tony ya que Steve era un maravillo padre y no dejaría que mancharan su nombre. Pero Tony lo único que podría sentir eran celos y un extraño sentimiento de posesión. Ya que fue Tony quien le entrego a Peter a su tan amado Steve en primer lugar.  
Tony sería capaz de corromper su naturaleza porque Steve Rogers le amara, incluso si lastimaba a otros en el proceso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A veces uno se pregunta si realmente se tiene la vocación de padre o madre. ¿Qué es el amor al fin de cuentas?  
> Espero y sean felices no importa la manera que sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Sean felices, y espero lo hayan disfrutado de la misma manera que yo lo disfrute escribiendo.


End file.
